To make a print appear as an original piece of artwork, an image is often printed directly on a treated canvas-type substrate with the outer surface being coated with a preservative, such as a lacquer or polyurethane. The resultant print is then stretched and secured to a frame. The end product has the appearance as though the image has been directly painted on the canvas. However, this just described method often results in a flat surface lacking the depth, dimension, and brush patterns of a true painted image.
In the alternative, the substrate holding the image is embossed with a pattern or texture resembling a canvas material. If the image is generated on the embossed substrate, the image can lose clarity and show flaws. In addition, the embossing process, whether performed before or after the image is placed on the substrate can damage the print. The above processes do not always work and can result in wasted materials and products with poor quality.
The present invention addresses some of these shortcomings as well as others. It permits the printing of an image on a substrate, such as paper. The print is then laminated on one or both sides to enhance the print and not diminish it.
The end product simulates an actual brush stroke and adds value to the printed image by enhancing the original image, by adding a protective layer over the image, and by bringing depth and dimension to a flat, exposed print surface. The resulting product also reduces the likelihood of damage and/or degradation possible with prints when left unfinished. Thus, the resultant product adds aesthetic value to a printed image while simultaneously increasing the longevity and intrinsic value of the print itself.